Being a Country not many know of, IS REALLY HARD
by This-Is-GENSOKYOOOOO-Or-Kamiko
Summary: Kamiko, the representative of Gensokyo, now has to go meet the other countries. She makes friends, allies, enemies, and even learns a dark secret or two. How do countries deal with this?  T for cussing and bad thoughts. Human names used. R&R!


I opened the front door of my hut and stepped outside, feeling the warm wind on my face. I smiled and walked on the path into the bamboo forest of the lost. I had dressed normally, but put on my long navy trenchcoat and headband the match my crimson shirt and skirt combo, my best pair of jet black sneakers, with pure white knee-high socks. Today was important, and I had to represent Gensokyo the best I could.  
>Today was my first day as the representent of Gensokyo for the World Meeting. I was the newest member, so even though I was 14, I needed to show how professional I was.<br>I heard my stomach growled, and remembered that Keine had invited me for breakfast, and I ran to her house and opened the door.  
>"Good Morning~" I sang as I smiled at Keine, who was already sitting at the table. "Good Morning," She sang back, "Are you ready for today?" She handed me a plate of pancakes.<br>I wolfed half a pancake down before I answered, "Oh boy am I! I get the meet the people who represent America, Japan, France, China, Ko-"  
>"Don't go." She said a stern look on her face.<p>

I frowned, "What is up with you and when I say China or yell YEOW?" Really? I'll see whats up with him, or her, and give you MY opinion." I replied back, she sighed and nodded and I grabbed a few more pancakes for on the go and ran out the door.

After a few minutes, I reached the border, thanks to Eirin and her special gem she gave me (for finding Udonge who went missing a while ago), I could cross it without any harm. I stepped through, and a street was infront of me. I smiled, "Not that far to get to the conference today! Good thing the border's by Japan."  
>I began walking, but realized something important. "Where the heck is the conference center?" I yelled and suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and noticed a boy, he looked Korean, smiling at me.<br>"You must be the representative of Gensokyo, I'm Soo, Im Yong Soo, but just call me Yong Soo!" He laughed, "I'm the representative of South Korea!"  
>I smiled, "Cool, I'm Kamiko! But... where is the japanese conference center?" I asked. He gestured me to follow and in no time had I made it to the Meeting.<br>Wow, the place was huge! A large table with so many... men, we only have 5 men, 3 if you don't count Reimu's flying turtle and Ichirin's weird cloud, Unzan.  
>"Am I the only girl here?" I asked with a weirded look on my face.<br>Yong Soo laughed and shook his head, "No, there's a few girls here!" He assured me.  
>We began to walk around, and Yong Soo introduced me to Elizabeta, who represented Hungary, Gilbert, who represented Prussia(whatever that country is), and a few minor ones that I couldn't remember their names.<br>We walked by a man with a polar bear, of course, wondering who he was, I asked, "Who is that?"  
>Yong Soo looked at me weirdly, "Who are you pointing to?" I grabbed his head and shoved it in the man's direction. "Oh! That's Matthew, he represents Canada, I didn't see him... Sorry..." I looked at him creepishly, he was one the first people I noticed all day.<br>Then, I saw someone, a woman probably, and it looked like she was being stalked by a creepy man.  
>"Excuse me sir, but please leave the woman alone..." I said, showing a serious expression, the man and Yong Soo began to laugh, falling onto the floor. The woman turned around and glared at me.<br>"I'm a man, aru." She h- I meant he, hissed at me."  
>"Um... sorry ma-, I mean sir." I mumbled, "I'm Kamiko, representative of Gensokyo..." I mubled, and slowly walked away.<br>Yong Soo got up and followed me, "I can't believed you called him a woman! Hahaha!" He laughed at me.  
>"Why does he have a PONYTAIL? Is it like Jamacian culture?" I said, wabing my arms around.<br>"That's Wang Yao, representative of China." A voice said behind me, "Most newcomers think he's a woman."  
>I whipped around, then froze.<br>Did I just call the guy Keine hates a woman?

SCORE!

A/N: Lol SCORE! I put this as a crossover and all.

NOW THIS IS SPOILING. But if your name is Biyu-Chan and dA you know what couple I am getting onto~ hahaha ROCHU IS A NONO.

So yeah i'm putting lots o' crack couples, since this is an odd story anyway.

GUESS WHAT? Sooner or later you'll all find out why Korea is such a perv! haha!


End file.
